External Gazer
Overview This refers literally to History repeating itself. In 2009, Scientist Hal Emmerich was playing around with his new advanced and realistic virtual reality training simulator at the Philanthropy hideout, Mei Ling arrives with a newspaper with the main headline reading "A Monster at Big Shell!?" Snake dismisses the story as tabloid nonsense. However, both Otacon and Mei Ling develop a bizarre fixation and belief that this monster is real. Reluctantly, Snake infiltrates the Big Shell at Otacon and Mei Ling's coercing. Snake's mission is to obtain photographic evidence of the monster, dubbed "Gurlugon" by Otacon. Snake, however, discovers that the Big Shell is being occupied by armed forces, possibly terrorists. In Summer of 2016, Cookie herself receives the EXACT same newspaper in the mail, not realizing it's old, thinking it was current. Instead of Mei Ling.The sender is unknown. MSF Member Nathan tries to explain to the folks that it's Gurlogon, a Monster from another dimension, which Nathan reads all about in his fantasy comic books, probably a reference or spoof to Game Informer. Nathan and Cookie both develop a bizarre fixation as well that it is real.MSF member will suggest if it is real, snap photos of it and make big bucks from it. Reluctantly, Big Papa goes to AB connection bridge and sure enough, The monster was there. He began taking pictures of the monster. VR Adventure The money earned from the pictures, went into Cookie buying herself a Kopplethorn Engine off Amazon in pursuit of finding Gurlogon and killing him once again. New Haven Members Sammy and Hailey were the first to experience the machine as they went through a series of VR training levels, looking for the monster. As they are searching, cookie is diagnostic and analyzing the data to fully unlock the machine's full potential and modify it. Eventually it was Hailey who found Gulorgon after almost giving up. She in fact found multiple of them in Variety level 06. After many failed attemps and scared induced rage, Hailey managed to be the level, Unlocking Level 07 which was assigned to Sammy..Upon being beamed up there she is ambused by virtual soldiers. With Wave after wave coming after her, she eventually killed them all to go toe to toe with the master Gulogon. Final Battle You would think this would be the world most complicated boss fight in the world right? No. Sammy manage to beat him by pure...accident.. while being attacked, Sammy stumbled across a playboy magazine. She planted it on the ground, which caught his attention right before was about to finish off Sam with a final Blow. This caused him to go batshit crazy..have some kind of nosebleed from all the excitement..and fell down..resulting in Instant Fatality. Outcome Although no one ever found out how in the world did the dimensions crossed, Cookie was devoted to make sure it does not happen again. she made some tweeks to the machine that makes it so no matter what you do in the VR machine and no matter what events happens..it stays simulated in the mind. She also added shiton more RAM so it could render more simulations. Spoofs and Facts - This is a direct reference and roleplay reboot of the Snake Tale Mission "External Gazer" from Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance -Big Papa took all HD pictures from in game using Playstation 2 Emulator and Steam. -Nathan still this day have no idea how in the world did Sammy beat Gulurgon, when he managed to almost beat him the traditional way.